Night howler sickness
Night Howler Sickness, often colloquially referred to as "going savage" is an affliction in mammals caused by toxic flowers called Mendicampum Holicifius, ''also known as Night Howlers, which causes those afflicted to go "savage", losing all semblance of rationality and attacking all around them. There were seventeen known sufferers of this sickness, including the fourteen missing mammals, Renato Manchas and Judy Hopps' uncle, Terry Hopps. While the effects can occur from ingestion of the plant, they probably wear off after a while, while in its more concentrated form, the effects can last for a very long time. It is found that the Night Howler Sickness is being induced artificially by Assistant Mayor Bellwether as part of a plot to induce fear of predators. Signs and Symptoms while under the effects of the sickness.]] Night Howler sickness generally manifests itself within moments of exposure to some form of the Night Howler plant. In the main plot of the film, a more concentrated dosage of Night Howler serum is used to induce immediate and violent effects, though in the case of Judy Hopps' Uncle Terry, it is unknown exactly how soon effects began, though they manifested themselves fairly similarly, causing Terry to go berserk and attack Bonnie Hopps, taking a "sizeable divot" out of her arm. Symptoms of the sickness include: *Violent convulsions *Fits of mania *Unprovoked and irrational violence *Loss of sanity, sentience and self-control *Reversion to primitive instinct and typical animalistic behavior Notably, the reversion to primitive instinct does not seem to develop beyond traditionally violent and predatory behaviors, as there appears to be no concept of caution in the behavior of affected mammals. An example is Emmitt Otterton, who, while first under the effects of the sickness, does not at all seem fazed by Renato Manchas, who is a much larger and traditionally fairly dominant predator. In its base form, Night Howlers may only cause these symptoms for a relatively short period of time. An example of this is how Judy's Uncle Terry is referred to, as it is not consistent with a narrative involving death or continued suffering from the sickness. However, in a concentrated form, only brought about by artificial distilling of liquified Night Howlers, and therefore entirely artificial in nature also, the effects appear to last for much longer, possibly indefinitely. Dawn Bellwether, the mastermind behind the operation, seems to assume that the effects will last for a while, as she is apparently unfazed by any ideas that sufferers will recover from their sickness. Transmission Initially, Night Howler sickness was only transmitted by internal contact with the plant ''Mendicampum Holicifius, commonly referred to as Night Howlers. Contact was most common in the form of ingesting, though that may not be the sole method of transmission. However, in May, another method of transmission, involving a dart gun with pellets containing a serum of liquified and distilled Night Howlers, was developed and led to a large-scale outbreak of the sickness. Notable incidents May Night Howler Conspiracy During the month of May, apparently unrelated cases of Night Howler sickness erupted throughout Zootopia, with an initial 14 afflictions. The Zootopian government, under Leodore Lionheart, was quick to keep the outbreaks hushed up, containing the cases in Cliffside Asylum. Judy Hopps, one of the newest officers in the Zootopia Police Department, the police force tasked with finding the mammals in what was assumed to be a string of missing mammal cases, discovered the mammals in the asylum, leading to the impeachment of Mayor Lionheart. Since the mammals affected were all predators, it was assumed by both Dr. Madge Honey Badger, the Doctor tasked with analysing the patients, and Judy herself to be down to biology, and that the mammals were simply reverting to a more primitive state. After a number of other cases of Night Howler Sickness, and still no cure in sight, Judy discovered the link between Night Howlers and the affected mammals. This discovery led to the further discovery that the sickness is artificially spread. Judy teamed up again with Nick Wilde, following leads to the underground lab of Doug Ramses, a sheep scientist who had been cultivating and weaponizing Night Howlers, and subsequently injecting their liquefied toxin into the unwitting victims via a dart gun. They finally implicate Assistant Mayor Bellwether in the spreading of the sickness and the commissioning of Doug as part of a conspiracy to defame predators. Bellwether shoots Nick with the serum to make him kill Judy, but it was later revealed that Nick swapped the serum with Blueberries and Judy recorded her plot with her Carrot Pen. She was arrested for conspiracy and fraud and impeached soon after. Treatment Once the cause of the outbreak was narrowed down to Night Howlers, Zootopia's medical scientists and chemists began development of a cure to treat the affected predators. Known Cases *Terry Hopps *Emmitt Otterton *Renato Manchas *Barry DiCaprio *Stephanie Stalkinew Category:Candidates for deletion